


Fives Times Claire caught someone she loved with someone else (one time she didn't get her heart broken)

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to her own dismay and annoyance, Claire keeps catching people she loves with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fives Times Claire caught someone she loved with someone else (one time she didn't get her heart broken)

**Author's Note:**

>  Character Pairings (in the order that they appear): Peter/Emma, Peter/Nathan, Elle/Alex, Peter/Adam, Elle/Gabriel, Claire/Peter   
> Spoilers: This is very AU when you consider that Elle and Adam are still alive.    
> Summary: Much to her own dismay and annoyance, Claire keeps catching people she loves with other people.  
>  A/N: This is my first crack! Heroes fic so please be kind.

1.

The first time Claire saw Peter with Emma, they were alone in Nathan's study.  She couldn't understand how they could communicate with each other since Emma was deaf but somehow, through their powers, they were able to connect.  

It made Claire jealous. 

When she came to see Peter in the jail in Odessa, she didn't know what to make of him.  The fact that he healed in front of her after falling made her think that he was like her.   Later, she found out that they didn't share the same ability at all since he was an empath. 

Looking again at Peter, the way his hand held her chin, his other hand brushing her hair...Claire wondered how warm Peter's hands felt at that moment and if they would be warmer if it was her beside him. 

That last thought of course was impossible since he was her uncle.  

A love that could never be. 

Claire quietly sighed, backing away from the door, leaving them alone. 

2.

Claire rarely understood how the Petrelli family functioned.  Sometimes, it seemed like they hated each other and wished that they weren't related. Other times, she would observe a quiet moment between the two brothers that didn't include a heated exchange. 

It happened one day...again...that Claire happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It had been a couple weeks since she started college, and she missed Peter.  One day, she decided to give him a surprise visit.   

She arrived at his apartment early and let herself in (he said she could drop by anytime she wanted and gave her a spare key). 

Much to Claire's surprise though, Peter's apartment was messy which was odd because the few times she remembered coming over, it was always neat. Claire made her way through the sea of clothes and became worried when she didn't see him. 

She walked to the back of the apartment where Peter's bedroom was.  When she heard the heavy panting behind his door, she should have turned around and quietly left because that was the logical thing to do.  She didn't want to catch her uncle having sex with his girlfriend...or whoever the other person was. 

Not that she considered her uncle a whore...or whatever the equivalent of a male whore was.  
Still, her hand touched the door knob, turning it slightly and opened enough to peek inside. 

The first thing she saw was a naked back...that she presumed was Peter until she realized that Peter was lying on the bed.  Claire watched intently, hoping to get a better angle of whoever the mystery man was. 

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Peter's lips and a name: Nathan. 

Claire's eyes widened, taking another look at the body on top of her uncle's.  She hadn't seen her biological father naked before and fucking Peter. 

She was beyond disgusted and hurt, but very weirded out. She quietly closed the door and left the apartment, thinking that she was going to need years of therapy to get over what she just saw or maybe a visit with the Haitian.

Ignorance was bliss.

3.   

It was hers' and Alex's five month anniversary.  Her parents had cautioned her to be careful since she had never had an older boyfriend before so she and Alex decided to take things slowly. 

Although secretly, she hoped if they made it to five months without incident, she wanted to make love him. 

Alex didn't know about that which gave her the advantage.  Claire planned everything out down to the last detail.

She spent hours on the computer, shopping for the sexiest lingerie. It came down to two: one blue two piece and a red number. Unable to decide, she got both. 

On the night of the anniversary, she chose the red one and showed up at hers' and Alex's apartment dressed in a tanned trench coat.   

She opened the door and went straight to Alex's room.  Her hand on the knob, she let out a short breath before opening it. The big smile on her red lipstick colored lips faded, staring at Elle's black lingerie body, bent over and giving her boyfriend a blow job.

Claire was appalled. She wanted to grab Elle by the hair and bitch slap her and then Alex noticed her by the door, crying for Elle to get off him.

Alex stumbled from the bed, calling after Claire as she ran out from the apartment.   

4.

She decided to take her sorrows to the only person who could understand her pain: her uncle.   By the time she arrived at Peter's apartment, she remembered encountering him and Nathan having sex and started to turn around but Peter already answered the door. 

...or at least she thought it was Peter. 

It was a blond man with tanned skin and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. 

“I'm looking for Peter,” she said. 

He smiled knowingly. “Peter's indisposed at the moment. I can however take a message for him,” he said.

“Tell Peter Claire stopped by and I wanted to talk to him about something,”

“Claire Bennet. I heard a lot about you Miss Bennet,” he said, taking her hand. Claire stared at him as he brought it to his mouth and then turned it to kiss her palm instead.  “I'm Adam Monroe,”

“Can you just give Peter the message?”

He smiled again. “Of course,”

5.

Claire didn't know where else to go.  She caught her boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend with her worst enemy and her uncle was some kind of gay whore who occasionally slept her dad and when it struck him, handsome blonde blue-eyed British men. 

But instead of being angry, she was confused.

This was the only plausible reason why she ended up at the last place she ever expected to be.  On the door step of Gabriel Gray's apartment. 

If she was younger and naïve, she would have turned around and headed for the nearest bar but since one of the benefits of her ability was that she could regrow her kidney, getting drunk was useless. 

She was still surprised that the man she was expecting to see open the door, didn’t.

“God Elle, how many blow jobs do you plan on giving today anyway? Is there a quota you have to fill?”

The other blonde laughed.  “Cute cheerleader,” she mused, “I am sorry about the incident with your boyfriend Alex by the way.  The truth is, I actually came over there looking for you,”

Claire frowned. “For me? Why?!”

Elle shrugged. “Because I realized something and since epiphanies don't happen every day --- I figured what the hell, right?”

“Realized what exactly?” she questioned. 

Suddenly, Elle leaned forward and kissed her.  Claire didn't know what to do, or how to feel.  She had always despised Elle and she was pretty sure up until now that Elle hated her too.  But the way her tongue was exploring her mouth said otherwise.  

Worse yet was that Elle discovered underneath her trench coat, she was still wearing the sexy red lingerie she bought for Alex.

When Claire spotted Gabriel standing behind her, she blushed and moved away from Elle. 

“Claire, what a pleasant surprise...what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I have no idea,” she mused, backing away.

“Oh no please stay Claire,” Elle pleaded, “There's a lot I want to share with you.” She even winked. 

Claire wanted to say that she was flattered but thought better of it and just left. 

6.

Claire's head was swimming with emotion. An empath standing feet away from her would have had a major headache. Not wanting to disturb anyone for fear of arriving at the wrong time, she went to her dorm instead. 

She still couldn't avoid running into Peter; although this time he wasn't pinned to a bed naked. As soon as she saw him, she started out of the room. 

“Claire wait!” he cried and she turned back to him.  “I know things have been weird between us lately,”

That was putting things mildly.

“I'm sorry about Adam...he's an old friend of mine and we were just catching up,”  
Claire sighed.  “It's okay to say it Peter. You were having sex. I'm not three years old,” she said flatly.

He blushed. “We were but it doesn't mean ---”

“What about Nathan?” she ventured, “Is it some form of family bonding I'm unaware of?”

“That was the last time for Nathan and I. Ever. We've had an on-again, off-again relationship since I was sixteen. Adam is just Adam,” he mused, looking curiously at her, “Why did you come over to my apartment?”

Claire didn't know what to say. She had seen a lot of weird stuff this month.  “I caught my boyfriend having sex with another woman and it's our – was our five month anniversary today,” 

Peter cringed. “Alex with another woman? I can't believe it, especially since he loves you so much,”

She shrugged. “I thought he did but I guess love wasn't enough,” she mused, looking at him.

The sad thing was, since the day Peter discovered Claire was his niece, he was secretly in love with her.  And tried everything in his power not to give in.   Even going as far as to sleep with his brother and occasionally, share a bed with Adam Monroe.

He was about to confess as much when someone knocked on the door.  Claire got up to answer. As soon as she saw Alex and Elle, standing behind him, she started to slam the door.

“Wait Claire!” Alex cried, “At least give me a chance to explain what you saw,”

Claire glanced at Peter.  
“You should at least hear him out,” he reasoned.  

“Fine,” she retorted, opening the door and letting them both inside. But she directed Elle to stand on the left side of the bed and Alex on the right.  “Explain,”

“I came over to your apartment looking for you because I wanted to tell you how I felt,” Elle started “but you weren't there. Alex was.  As soon as I saw how hot he was, I figured this was my chance. My chance to prove to myself that I wasn't a lesbian or in love with you, so I forced myself on Alex.  He really didn’t put up too much of a fight anyway...” Claire glared at her. “I thought I'd use your boyfriend as a guinea pig but it didn't work,”

“It didn't?” he cried, “But I thought you were enjoying it?!”

Elle shrugged. “I was, for the most part. Mostly though, I imagined it was Claire I was fucking,” 

Claire didn't know what to say. She glanced at Peter then Alex and Elle.  “Alex, I'm sorry, I love you but I can't forgive you for your part in all of this. You were my first serious adult relationship and I thought I could handle it but seeing you with Elle like that, that's an image I can easily forget,”

She turned to Elle. “And I'm sorry Elle but I'm not a lesbian and I don't have romantic feelings for you, and likely never will.  You're still a somewhat attractive woman, I'm sure someone out there will want you,”

“So, that's it as far as we're concerned Claire?” Alex interrupted, “I mean, I know I messed up but I still love you,”

“It's over Alex,” she said, sighing. “Now, can the both of you leave please?”

Alex frowned, taking one last look at Claire before leaving the dorm room. Elle was right behind him but stopped, looking at her. “Seriously though, you weren't even aroused when I kissed you at Gabriel's apartment?”

Peter blinked. Gabriel? Claire was at his apartment?!

“Goodbye Elle,” she said flatly. 

Elle sighed, glanced at Peter and left. Claire looked at him, waiting for his reaction.  He leaned back quietly, thinking over the situation.  “Let me see if I understand the timeline of events here.  You saw Elle with Alex, you were upset so you came to see me but you met Adam instead.  After meeting Adam, you went to Gabriel's apartment and saw Elle again. That's when she kissed you. You didn't return her feelings so you came back here, we bumped into each other and a few minutes ago, Elle Bishop just confessed that she loves you. And you broke up with your boyfriend because she ...”

“She was giving him a blow job,”

Peter leaned back on the bed. “Wow!” he exclaimed. 

Claire sighed. “My life is one big twisted soap opera,”

“Add incest in there, and it's a party,” he joked.

“That is not funny Peter,” she retorted, hitting his shoulder as she sat down next to him on the bed. 

Peter grinned.  “Even if it comes from me and I'm the one who has not-uncle like thoughts about you? Thoughts so intense sometimes I wish I could erase my feelings and forget how much I love you. Love the way you smile, how beautiful your blond hair is and how much I want to run my fingers through it and kiss your lips,” he mused. 

Claire stared blankly at him, unsure whether to run or slap his face. He took her hands instead and kissed them. “I know your life is complicated enough Claire so whatever comes out of your mouth next, I'll accept it. Because all I want is for you to be happy. Seeing you happy is all that matters to me. I thought you found your happiness with Alex so I supported you. Even though deep down, I wished it was me,” 

“Peter...”

“I won't ever mention this again if you don't want me,” he added. 

“What about Emma?” she asked suddenly.

“Emma?”

Claire sighed. “I saw the two of you together in Nathan's study one time. You looked really cozy with her...” she admitted, “She is your girlfriend...”

“Emma and I broke up. That day – what you saw – was me saying goodbye to her.  I told her I couldn't hold onto her because I was in love with someone else,”

“Me,” she realized. “Oh Peter...”

“You don't have to tell me how messed up this is Claire because I already know,”

“Peter,”

“I wish I didn't love you the way that I do but every time I look at you, see you smile at me; I remember the way you smiled at me at the jail in Odessa. I know you were only sixteen then but the eye!sex --- that was...”

“...intense,” she finished, “Even the eye!sex in front of the trophy case,”

They stared at each other for a moment. Peter scooted closer to her, staring at her lips before leaning in to kiss her. Suddenly, Claire started laughing, breaking the spell. “I'm sorry Peter....I'm sorry,” she cried.

“It's all right, I understand,” he mused, backing away.

Claire sighed. “Not totally,” she admitted as he looked curiously at her.  “I've had a little crush on you pretty much since that day I saw you again in the jail,”

Peter scooted towards her again.  “You still have that crush?” 

Claire blushed, smiling. “Yes,”

Pleased by her response, he leaned in closer, kissing her.   It wasn't the kind of passionate kiss Claire expected but she supposed that was because Peter was waiting to see how she would respond.   Claire smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. Suddenly, the both of them fell back onto the bed; Claire giggling mercilessly.

Peter grinned, running his hands through her hair and kissed her some more.  His right hand drifting to her leg, Claire let out a soft purr and Peter looked down, noticing her bare legs and high heeled shoes, then looked up at her curiously.

“Claire, can I ask you a question: what are you wearing under that trench coat?”

Claire blushed heavily and giggled.  The lingerie was meant to be a present for Alex, to celebrate their five month anniversary but since she and Alex weren't together any more, it didn't seem right to ignore the fact that she was still wearing it. 

Claire smiled, reclining back onto the bed as Peter took in the sight of her.   The fact that she was wearing red lingerie....something he always imagined.

She was beautiful...really beautiful.   
Peter leaned down, brushing her fingers along her shoulders, down to her sides and then her thighs.  Claire lightly giggled and licked her lips as Peter took of his shirt. Her uncle always had the perfect body; it used to be so wrong of her to think so before but it didn't bother her now.    
Secretly, she wondered if the rest of him was also so perfect. 

Which she was why she frantically started unbuckling his belt. Peter looked down and then smiled back at her. “A little anxious aren't we?” he teased.

Claire blushed. “I can't help it. I want to see all of you, Peter,”

“All right then,” he mused, kissing her forehead before removing her hands, unbuckling his jeans, then removed them and tossed them away along with his underwear. Claire stared at him for a moment then sat up, opening a drawer beside her bed.  
Peter frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I found this a couple months ago,” she said, pulling out a pink bottle and smiling mischievously at Peter. “Would you mind if I used it?”

“No, I don't mind,” he grinned.

Claire's grin widened as she removed the cap and poured some of the red oil, rubbing it between her hands and lowered her panty, rubbing it on her skin. “It heats up when it comes in contact with skin,” she said and raised an eyebrow at him, “Would you like to try it?”

Peter crawled back onto the bed, slipping a hand underneath where hers' had been and started to massage slowly. Claire let out small moans that were catharsis to Peter's ears, then she suddenly stopped him. “I meant on you,” she purred.

“You mean you want to ---?”

She lay him back on the bed, legs spread as she knelt down just below his legs.  Claire put some more of the oil on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on him.

“Oh God, Claire!”

Claire smiled, massaged the oil some more and then removed them, laying flat on her tummy, easing her head to fit between to his legs and kissed the oil. Slowly at first, then faster. Peter felt like he was about to pop and even more so once she introduced her tongue into the equation.

He pulled her on top of him, sliding off her panty and  and lay her onto the bed, coming into her.  
His body was restless now, feeling the only way to satisfy himself was to feed her pleasure. Peter had been denying his feelings for Claire for so long, thinking if he was happy with someone else, he would forget everything that made him love her. Emma was a momentary distraction, as with Nathan and Adam.

He thought with time he would forget that he loved her but he couldn't because he loved her all along.

“Peter?” she asked.

He smiled back at her, kissing her forehead. “Do you know I've loved you since the moment I met you?” he asked, “Since the first time you smiled at me,”

Claire blushed and smiled. “That's sweet,” she said, kissing him and whispering into his ear, “It's funny because I felt the same way too, when I met you,”

Peter was about kiss her again but  Claire turned her head to the side, hearing her dorm door click.  Her pulse sped up suddenly, sitting up to see who it was as Peter turned around.

Claire thought it was Alex, coming back to beg for her forgiveness or Elle but it was neither.

Nathan stared at the both of them; Claire couldn't decipher from the look on his face if he was angry or in shock. He looked at Peter, studying his brother in disbelief. After a moment, he was able to compose himself. “So...” he started, “You broke off our relationship so you could bed my daughter?”

“Nathan...” Claire started.

“This is really fucked up,” he breathed, “Five wonderful years of sex Pete...” Nathan looked at Claire again but she only looked away.

“I know this is a lot to process but Claire and I...we've always loved each other.  I always loved her. I tried so hard to forget how much but we can't ignore this anymore,” Peter explained. 

Nathan sighed, shaking his head.  “Well, I can't deny there's always been something between you two...I mean, the eye!sex...it's so obvious!” he said.

Claire looked back at him in disbelief.

“What, you never thought I noticed the way he looked at you? The lingering gazes and the way you never refer to him as 'uncle Peter.'” Nathan mused, studying them again. “I wanted to stop by and see if you, referring to Claire, were available for lunch but since you're busy right now...I'm sorry...you too look really hot right now; do you mind if I join you or even watch?”

Peter and Claire stared blankly at him.  The idea of Nathan joining or even watching them have sex...was freakish weird.

“Nathan...” Claire started.

“My bad, my bad --- this is a private moment. I'll come back later when you're not engaged,” he said, leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Peter stood up and locked the door, making Claire giggle. “Just in case someone else decides to interrupt,” he said, smiling at her before running back and joining her on the bed.

Claire scooted close, kissing and nibbling his ears when a thought popped into her head.  Peter was busy kissing her breasts, inching closer and closer inside of her.

“Peter, I...” she mused aloud, as he started rocking slowly against her.

“I, what?” he asked.

Claire tried to remember what she was going to ask but Peter's timed hip movements were starting to distract her. Not that they weren't wonderful – God, they were! – especially since the oil she used on before was still warm. “Oh Peter,” she sighed, starting to move her hips in time with his.

And very wet.

Peter must had figured that out quickly because he eased out of her slightly, enough to tease her.    
But that wasn't what Claire wanted, so she pulled him closer to her again, continuing their rhythmic dance of ecstasy.   Faster and harder, in and out, in circles...

Claire could feel the friction build up to a climax, enveloping her whole body, crying, “Fuck  
Peter!”

Peter kissed her neck, feeling down to her breasts and wet spot. He grabbed the oil from before and lathered it around, massaging slowly.

“Peter,” she cried, still shaken.

“Sssh,” he soothed, smiling wryly up at her.  “I'm not done yet,”

Using his slick fingers, he rolled them slowly on top of her, following the same motions as before: Faster and harder, in and out, in circles...Claire's body wreathed beneath him, arching her back. She was so close again and he knew that, splaying his fingers across and tickling her until Claire cried

his name again: “Fucking amazing, Peter!”

He smiled up at her, kissing her stomach. “I could do this all day if you wanted,” he teased.

Claire blushed profusely, licking her lips. “Advanced stamina?” she asked.

Peter shrugged. “One of the benefits of Mohinder's ability: increased sex drive,” he said.

“I think I'm beat now,” she laughed as he settled down next to her. “So aside from Nathan, Sylar, Adam and Emma – does that mean you also had sex with Mohinder?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”he countered.

Claire thought about it a moment. “Not really.” she mused.

The End  



End file.
